New Life
by MrsChipRockefeller
Summary: Dr Nyland is visited by Maggie who reveals a secret
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

He'd been called to the room where prisoners received visitors. He wondered who was visiting him. No-one had visited him here not even Wilkes. He knew they'd never seen eye to eye but he'd at least bailed him out when he was arrested. He may not have been grateful then but he was grateful now for those last few days of freedom before his sentence.

Billy and Diane had come to the trial to support him but he hadn't seen them since. They hadn't visited him once. He'd even had to get his own lawyer to defend him in court. Unlike everyone else the hospital lawyer wouldn't assist him. It was almost like he'd been sentenced from the start.

He held onto the fact that he was innocent of pre-meditated murder even though he'd been sentenced twenty years for it. He'd only removed a couple of clamps because he though there had been one too many. He didn't think it would kill him and he had no idea the victim had been the teenager who shot and killed Alan Birch. He hadn't meant to kill him.

He remembered the last time he'd seen everyone at the hospital. That whole speech about them being a family had been far from the truth. If they had been they'd have come to his aid. Instead they left him to fend for himself. He'd always felt like the black sheep of the hospital ever since he'd made the mistake and performed a hernia operation instead of an appendectomy.

When he sat down behind the glass he saw Maggie with a little boy in front of him. He'd been thinking a lot about her recently and wondering what had happened to her when she left the hospital. It wasn't like he could chase girls here and she was the one who had meant the most to him. He'd just been too scared to fall in love. He'd seen what it had done to his parents. They hadn't even insisted him and he wasn't surprised. They probably thought this was where he was going to end up. They'd never really been supportive of him going into medicine.

"Maggie," he said surprised.

"Hi Danny," she smiled slightly trying to keep spirits up. She'd never fallen out of love with him even when he had wanted to sleep with anyone in a skirt. She hadn't been able to to believe her ears when she heard he was in jail for pre-meditated murder. It wasn't like him at all.

"What are you doing here?"

"I have someone I want you to meet..." she answered nervously. She had no idea how he was going to take this but she really wanted him to meet him. He was after all his dad. "This is your son, Colby Daniel O'Donnell," she added stroking her two year old son's hair.

"He's mine..." he answered surprised. He could see from Colby's face he was his but why had he never known? If he had he'd have tried to do whatever he could for him. Now there was nothing he could do for him. He'd lost his freedom.

She nodded. "That's why I left the hospital. I was pregnant."

"Oh Maggie, I'm so sorry you had to go through this alone and that there's nothing I can do now. I would have tried to be there for him."

"You can still be there for him."

"How?"

"He can visit you here and you can talk to him. You can be in contact with him."

"I'd love to have contact with him."

She smiled back at him. "Can he have your surname?"

"Of course."


	2. Release

**Release**

It had been fifteen years and he'd passed his appeal with the help of that Agent Hotchner. He was mighty grateful he'd come from Quantico, Virginia to help him with his appeal. It had been a little disturbing when they saw each other face to face. He looked exactly like him.

He was now on five years probation and had to check in with the local police once a month to tell them how he was getting on. There was no way he was going to do anything slightly criminal ever again. He'd already missed enough years of his son's life and he just wanted to play house with his wife. He didn't know what he was going to do for a living now though. He'd lost his licence the moment he was sentenced. There was no way he could practice medicine ever again.

His wife and seventeen year old son were going to come meet him once he was discharged. He'd married Maggie ten years ago in the prison chapel. They'd rekindled their relationship after she kept visiting. She visited him once a month with their son. Even though he got the feeling Colby hadn't been that interested once he begun to be a teenager. He just hoped Colby wasn't going the same way as him and leading girls on.

He was relieved that now he was leaving prison he could be more physically there for his son and maybe even get to know him better. He hoped they could form a better father son relationship now he could go places with him. He had no interest in leaving him again. He would do anything for his son and wife. He also hoped though they were older they could have another child he could be there for all the time and not miss growing up.

Once they'd done all the business they needed to do to discharge him he left the prison. Once he got out of the prison he saw his family there waiting for him. Maggie ran up to him and they clung to each other. For the first time in their marriage they could be intimate with each other.

He looked down at her and kissed her on the lips. She kissed him back running her fingers through his dark hair while he had one hand on the back of his neck. They kissed with all the passion they'd had to keep inside all these years.

Once they stopped he looked up to see his son standing by the car kicking his feet. He went over to him and after a brief awkward moment Colby wrapped his arms around his father and Danny wrapped his around his son.

Danny kissed his hair and said, "I promise you, son, I'm not going anywhere ever again."

"I know, dad, I know," he answered looking up at him.

He hoped the same as Danny that now he was out of prison they'd only strengthen their relationship. Even though he'd always had his mum and they were close he really missed having a dad. He would help his dad get back onto his feet and form a better family dynamic.


	3. Accident

**Accident**

He was at home when he got a call. He picked it up recognising the number as Chicago Hope. He wondered what was going on as he hadn't heard from anyone there since he left the hospital.

What had happened? Had something happened to his wife or son? She now worked at County as a nurse. He still felt so guilty she'd had to work so many shifts while he was in prison. He wanted to make it up to them even though he was still trying to find work.

He'd do practically anything within reason to get money but his criminal record held him back. He just wanted someone to give him a chance and see he wasn't a criminal. He just wanted to get out and do something. Being here at home all the time was beginning to get on his nerves. He just got so bored. He was even contemplating college but didn't know what to study.

"Hello," he said picking up the phone.

"Is that Mr Nyland?" a cheery voice on the other end asked. He wondered if she even knew who she was talking to. He wondered if she even knew he'd once been head of trauma and above her. It hurt a little to hear him being referred to as Mr instead of Dr.

"Yes, this is Mr Nyland," he answered biting back the emotion. Had everyone forgotten about him? It wasn't like any of them had visited him in prison.

"Your son's just been brought into ER."

His chest froze. What was wrong with his son? What had happened? Last he knew Colby had gone out on his motorbike for a bit of a ride. He'd been a little distressed having his son had a motorbike but he trusted Colby made the proper precautions and wore a helmet. Maggie had assured him he did.

He couldn't stop thinking about all the things that could have happened. All the injuries he could have. All the possible scenarios that could have happened. He couldn't help it; having been a doctor fifteen years ago.

"How serious is it?"

"Pretty serious. He'll need surgery and we need your permission."

"My wife and I will be there as soon as we can."

He quickly picked up his keys, paged Maggie he was going to pick her up from work and got into the car. He drove to County picking her up while she jumped into the car then sped off to Chicago Hope. He knew it was the first time for the both of them since they'd left.

He placed his hand over hers while keeping one hand on the wheel and she squeezed it. They soon got to the hospital and parked up wondering how much had changed and who was in charge now? Were any of the people they knew still there?


	4. Permission

**Permission**

When they got into ER he held her hand inside. He saw how little it had changed but couldn't see a single familiar face. Had they all left over the years? Was there anyone still here that they'd once known?

They went up to reception and announced who they were. There wasn't a single spark of recognition when he gave his name. Had he really left behind nothing? He'd slaved here for years. Even worked himself up to Chief of Trauma yet had left no legacy behind. That was disconcerting.

They were immediately taken to a bed that had the curtain around. She opened up the curtain and they saw their son lying there on the bed. Maggie turned her head into Danny when they saw his head was in a vice and his right leg was open all the way from the ankle to the knee with some of the bone poking out. Danny worried his son might lose his leg.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Colby came off his bike and landed in the middle of the road. It looks like he landed on a ridged grate. We're going to have to perform surgery," the doctor answered.

He nodded. "Will it have to be brain surgery and an amputation?" When the doctor looked up surprised he added, "I was head of trauma here sixteen years ago."

"You're Daniel Nyland?"

"Yes," he answered glad someone had acknowledged his work at the hospital.

"You lost the position due to leaving with a potential investor's fiancee for several weeks."

Danny rolled his eyes wishing his womanising past could have just been swept under the carpet. "Yes. Can we get back to my son's surgery? Will it be brain surgery and an amputation?"

"We will have to take a look at his brain and we hope to save his leg but there is the slight chance of an amputation," he answered solemnly.

He nodded. "Do it! Do whatever you have to to save our son! We can't lose him!" he said firmly holding Maggie close to him while she clung onto him.

The doctor nodded and they whisked Colby off to the OR while Maggie and Danny were taken to the waiting room. They sat down and held hands while she snuggled into him. He kept trying to assure her their son was going to be alright. Chicago Hope, he was sure, still had the best doctors around who would be operating on their son.


	5. News

**News**

Some time later the doctor came out solemnly and when he saw the patient's parents he tried to compose himself. How could he tell them? How could he tell them he'd failed and the young man's leg had to be amputated. He was only seventeen.

Danny looked up and swallowed the lump in his throat. He could see from his face it hadn't gone as planned. There had been many a time when he'd had the same expression while telling the loved ones of patients.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, we couldn't save the leg. We had to perform an amputation from the knee downwards..." He nodded gripping his wife's hand who he could see had tears in her eyes. "Thankfully though apart from a hairline fracture on his skull there was no brain damage."

"Thank you. What after care will he get?"

"We can provide him with a prosthetic leg as soon as the wound heals and physical therapy so he can learn how to walk again."

He nodded. "We'll encourage him to take it but at the end of the day it's his decision." Maggie looked up at her husband and nodded.

Oh how she wished she hadn't let him get that motorbike. If she'd known he'd lose his leg due to it she'd never have allowed him to have one. She just hadn't wanted him to rebel and buy one behind his back as she knew he would. She was just thankful that Colby had always taken precautions and wore his helmet. She couldn't make sense of what had happened. How could this have happened to their sweet, careful Colby?

He was only seventeen. This wasn't fair. He had so much ahead of him and now he was an amputee. He was doing well in his exams and had been applying for universities to go and study law. He believed his father's innocence to the charge he'd been convicted on and wanted to prevent people being convicted on the wrong charge again. Now he'd suffered a major setback and would have to take time out to adjust to life as an amputee. She was just thankful her husband was always at home to help him.

"May we see him?" Danny asked holding his hand.

"Of course," the doctor answered.

He led them to Colby's room while Danny ran through his head how his son's care would go. He was partially thankful he hadn't found a job now as it would mean he was always on hand to take Colby to the hospital. He was sure his son would go for the prosthetic and they would always be on hand to help and support him as he adjusted to his disability.


	6. Waking Up

**Waking Up**

A few days later Colby opened his eyes while his parents were sat either side of him. Danny hadn't left his side since he was brought in and Maggie had only ever left his side to work her shifts at County. She hadn't wanted to go but they needed the money.

"Mum, dad," he rasped. Danny fixed him a drink of water and gave it to him. He drunk it and added, "What happened?"

They were both so relieved he was finally awake and out of a coma. They were just worried how he would take his amputation. He'd always been so sporty and athletic and now he was an amputee.

"You had a motorbike accident. You came off your bike in the middle of the road and your leg landed on a ridged grate."

"My leg!" he said going to scratch it as it felt so itchy.

Maggie grabbed his hand and asked, "What are you doing?"

"My leg is so itchy; so incredibly itchy."

"Colby, you lost your leg..." He looked at her shocked. "It had to be amputated."

"No, no, I can feel it," he answered distressed.

"Son, you're suffering from a phenomena called phantom leg."

"No, no, I didn't lose my leg," he shouted snatching his hand away and pulling the blanket away from over his leg.

When he saw the stump he went as white as a sheet. He'd lost his leg. He couldn't use his leg anymore; it was gone. What was he going to do? How was he going to carry on? He was on the football, soccer and basketball teams at school and now he could no longer even walk. He even used to do athletics but no longer could. He couldn't even drive his own motorbike anymore. Everything was gone.

"They're offering you a prosthetic leg," Danny said.

"I want my leg back," Colby shouted.

"Colby, if they didn't take your leg you'd have lost your leg. They tried all they could to save your leg but they couldn't."

"It's not fair."

"It isn't fair but it's better than losing your life."

"I can't do anything anymore. I'd be better off dead."

Maggie took his hand with tears In her eyes while Danny grabbed her hand. "Colby, please don't you say that. It's always better to be alive. We'll help you and support you as you get used to the prosthetic but it's up to you if you take it."

he looked over and saw the tears in his mother's eyes and immediately regretted saying he'd be better off dead. "Mum, I'm sorry. It's just so not fair. I'll take the leg."

"You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to; it will give me some of my independence back."


	7. Pregnancy

**Pregnancy**

It had been three months now since the accident and Colby had been dismissed from the hospital a week later. He'd been fitted with a prosthetic leg and was still receiving physical therapy to help him walk again. He was getting on quite well and was slowly learning how to walk again.

Danny still didn't have a job or a course so he was always on hand to help his son who was currently receiving work from his school to do at home while he recovered. He would help his son with the work and everyday things. He'd happily settled into being his son's carer.

There was the occasional tines when Colby would get frustrated with being an amputee but Danny would take it in his stride knowing it was just part of him trying to adjust to his new situation. As he was always on hand to help him their father and son relationship had only deepened and strengthened. They were now as close as a father and son could be and it made Maggie happy to see it.

She would try and help as much as she could in between her shifts at County. She knew she couldn't take the time off because they needed the money but she always checked in on her boys when she could. Having Danny at home was a great relief to her as she knew her son was being well looked after.

Even though she'd carried on working she'd been sick a lot in the mornings lately. She thought it was nothing but still decided to get checked out. When she'd found out the results she couldn't wait to get back home and tell Danny his wish had come true. She knew though he loved Colby he'd wanted another kid that he could always be there for.

When she got home she couldn't stop smiling as her husband came up to greet her home with a kiss. Life hadn't been better than when Danny had been released and come home to his family.

"Danny," she said while he started nuzzling her neck.

"Yes honey," he murmured into her neck.

"I have something to tell you..." she answered placing his hands on her stomach.

When she did so he realised what it was and smiled up at her, "You're pregnant?"

She nodded. "Three weeks."

He beamed at her and picked her up twirling her around while she laughed and when he placed her down he kissed her on the lips keeping his hands on her stomach. He couldn't believe he was going to be a father again but this time he could be physically there for the child. He could be a father physically from the moment they were born.

Colby came up behind and said, "Congratulations mum and dad."

"Thanks Colby," they smiled back relieved he was happy about becoming a big brother.


	8. Sonogram

**Sonogram**

Six months later Danny was taking Maggie to her six month sonogram. Today they would find out the gender of their baby. They both secretly hoped it would be a girl. It would just be perfect having one of each.

Colby had fully adapted to his prosthetic leg now and was back at school. They were helping him find a law school for him to attend next year. Even though he'd suffered a setback due to his amputation he'd never given up his dream of going into law. His parents believed he would be an excellent lawyer.

When they got to the hospital they waited for her name to be called out. When it was they went in and she got on the bed while Danny helped reveal her pregnancy bump. They placed some paper on her clothes then rubbed the lubricating gel over her bump and ran the sensor over it.

They both smiled with tears in their eyes as they looked to the screen and saw two little legs, arms and a head. There was their baby. The second baby they'd both longed for. They just wished they hadn't had to wait so many years.

"Would you like to know the gender of your baby?" the doctor asked.

"Yes," they nodded.

"You're going to have a girl."

"A girl," they beamed at each other.

"Oh Danny, we're going to have one of each," she smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Yes we are," he smiled back.

That night when Colby came home he went in to see his parents cuddled up to each other with his dad's hand on her pregnancy bump smiling up at her. He was so happy to see his parents happy at last as they really deserved it.

Remembering they'd had a scan this morning he asked, "So what am I getting?"

"A little sister," they smiled.

"Great," he smiled back sitting the other side of his mother and placing his hand on his little sister. "Hi, I'm Colby, your big brother. I love you already and can't wait to meet you."

He then felt her kick back and he smiled. It had felt weird but he knew it was her way of saying hello while she was in their mother's womb. He just couldn't wait to meet his little sister and be the big brother he'd always wanted to be.


	9. Birth

**Birth**

Three months later Danny was at work when his pager went off. He'd recently started working in the local shop thanks to having befriended the shop owner. He was so glad he'd given him a chance to rebuild his work life. He was now able to bring in money as well as his wife.

He looked down at the pager and his eyes widened. He was about to become a father again. It was saying Maggie had gone into labour. He'd left her with his mother while he was at work.

"Go Danny and good luck," his boss said. "You're a great father."

"Thanks David," he answered picking up his keys and getting into his car. He knew Maggie and her mother would be using her mother's car.

When he arrived he ran up to the room he was told she was in. He found them there and Maggie smiled slightly when she saw him there.

"Danny," she exclaimed.

"I'm here, Maggie, I'm here," he answered holding her hands.

"I'm so glad you are this time."

"So am I," he replied kissing her hair.

Soon it was time for the baby to come so they were rushed to the birthing room. He held her hand and brushed the hair off her forehead while she got hotter and hotter with the effort of trying to push their child out.

"Maggie, you can do it," he encouraged.

"It hurts," she shouted. "You try pushing a bloody baby out."

"Maggie, I know you can do it. You've done it before."

Some time later she was out and Maggie fell asleep exhausted. Danny looked at her worried and the midwife placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mr Nyland, she's just asleep," she said. He nodded and she added, "Would you like to hold your daughter?"

He nodded and she was placed in his arms wrapped in a blanket. He looked down at her smiling with tears in his eyes. She was so incredibly beautiful. She looked just like her mother with her brown eyes and little red hairs.

"Hi, I'm your father. I love you so very much and will do everything I can to protect you," he smiled kissing her forehead. She smiled up at him and yawned. He felt so much love for her.

Maggie woke up in a private maternity room to see Danny on the edge of the bed holding their baby. She thought it was the sweetest she'd ever seen him.

"Danny," she said.

"Yes Maggie," he answered.

"Did we have a daughter?"

"Yes we did. Would you like to hold her?"

She smiled and nodded. He gently passed her over to her mother and Maggie held her close to her while Danny sat beside her with his legs out and wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"She's beautiful," she said.

"Just like her mother" he smiled back.

"Oh Danny, you're beautiful too."

"What shall we call her?"

"Jemima Hermione Nyland."

"Perfect. I love it."

Just then she smiled up at her and he added, "I think she loves it too."

"She does," she smiled at him.

"Jemima Hermione it is then."

Colby put his head around the door with his grandmother and asked, "Can we come in?"

"Of course," they smiled. "Come and meet your sister, Jemima Hermione Nyland."

They went over and Maggie immediately passed her over to her brother who held her like she was made of glass. He looked down at her and couldn't wipe the smile off his face. He was a big brother now and his sister was gorgeous.

His parents smiled over at their children so happy to see how well they got on. As Colby smiled down at her it was clear how proud he was to be a big brother and as Jemima lifted her baby arm to touch him it was clear how transfixed with her brother she was.


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Danny and Maggie were going to the local elementary school to pick up their daughter. They'd both finished their shifts at the hospital and the shop. Danny was still working at the same shop but through his hard work he'd been made assistant manager. Even though it was very different to being a trauma surgeon he found he quite liked working in the shop. He didn't work all funny hours of the day and he could always be there for his daughter after school. There was sometimes the very rare occasion he could use his medical training to help one of the customers after they'd had an accident but if he deemed it serious enough he'd send them to hospital. David said it was very handy to have a former doctor on hand and the customers said they always felt safe and happy seeing him in the shop.

Maggie was still working at County as a nurse and probably would until she retired. Being a nurse was all she'd ever known and she loved to help the patients. She'd recently been made in charge of all the nurses due to her almost thirty years of experience. She found it a lot more work but was pleased she still got time to raise her children.

Colby was off at law school on his second to last year. He'd already been there for four years and found quite a few friends even a girlfriend who looked past his false leg to the wonderful, caring, young man he was. He was getting on quite well with the work too; enjoying the studies that would help him become the lawyer that he wanted to be.

Jemima had only started school a few months ago and was making quite a few friends. She was enjoying being there and loved that her dad always picked her up. She was quite the daddy's girl.

When she saw her parents she ran up to them excited. She was going to meet a little friend today and couldn't wait.

"Are we going to get the puppy now?" she asked.

"Yes we are," he answered.

They got in the car and drove to the local dogs home while Jemima couldn't stop kicking her legs and trying to decide what kind of dog they were going to get. She was just so incredibly excited as she'd wanted a dog for months.

When they got there she ran in while her parents laughed and held hands.

"Jem, wait for us and be careful," Maggie said firmly.

"Will do, mummy," she answered.

They went in and were shown around the dog pens. One dog just lay there keeping himself to himself and looked fed up with being there. Jemima felt the puppy pulling her little heart strings and wanted to give her a good home.

"That's Milo, he was abandoned by his owners a couple of months ago. He's been here longer than a lot of the others," the guide said.

"Jemima, would you like him?" Danny asked getting down by his daughter.

She nodded. "Please daddy."

"We'll take him," Danny said.

They let him out so she could play with him. He immediately ran up to her and licked her face. She laughed while he did. She was already crazy about him.

"I've just got to fill in the paperwork then we can take him home," Danny added.

Jemima was too busy with the dog to look up but nodded message understood. While her father dealt with all the paperwork she carried on playing with Milo.

He was so happy he now had a home to go to. Seeing all his friends leave he'd wondered if he ever would. He was over the moon he now had a friend to play with.

Soon enough Danny came back and Jemima asked, "Can we take him home now, daddy?"

"Of course," he smiled at her.


End file.
